


Father(s)-son bonding time

by Marchofthefalsetoes



Series: Marvin is gay [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Whizzer makes dirty jokes, act two marvin, im probably never going to add on to this, marvin is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchofthefalsetoes/pseuds/Marchofthefalsetoes
Summary: Jason takes his fathers to see Love, Simon.





	Father(s)-son bonding time

Marvin groaned as he stepped out of the warm car and was hit by a gust of wind. It was a rather cold March, even for New York. He waited, rubbing his arm for warmth. He watched as both his lover and his son stepped out into the parking lot of the movie theater. 

“What movie are we seeing again..?” He said, reaching for his son’s hand, only to be met with nothing. Sometimes he forgot that Jason was turning 13 in a few months and was in that stage where he was ‘too cool’ for his parents. He sighed softly and tangled his fingers with Whizzer- an action that a few years ago he could never bring himself to do. 

Jason turned to his fathers. “It’s called Love, Simon.” He smiled a bit “it’s about a kid that’s gay and is struggling with it. And then-“

“Jason.. no spoilers” Marvin mumbled rather bitterly. Jason had the habit of spoiling every movie that they went out to see.

“I wasn’t going to spoil it.” Jason said, rolling his eyes a bit. 

Marvin just sighed faintly and walked in with the two boys accompanying him. He had bought the tickets in advance. “Why do you always assume that we’re going to like everything that’s gay?”

“I like everything that’s gay.” Whizzer said, laughing faintly. “Especially men.” He whispered into Marvin’s ear softly, having to bend down to do so. 

“God, I know.” Marvin said before receiving a quick peck to the lips by Whizzer. He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “You’re so pretty..” 

Jason faked a gag, then pulled the two men over to the man that checked the tickets. He pulled his phone out. He refused to even acknowledge the fact that Whizzer whispered ”I do that too sometimes” after he gagged. 

The man nodded after checking the tickets. Jason quickly walked to the theater. He was excited. It wasn’t even because of the fact that the movie was gay. It just seemed pretty interesting to him.

He sat in the third row. His fathers walked in after about ten minutes. They were holding drinks and candy.

Marvin sat in between Whizzer and Jason. He smiled softly as Whizzer wrapped one of his long arms around him. He slowly put his head on Whizzer’s chest, blushing a little. The lights dimmed and previews started to play and Marvin had never been so happy in his life. He had his son and his boyfriend and they were actually sitting together and were equally happy.


End file.
